An Awkward Occaision
by EdwardVampireBella
Summary: What happens if some of the Cullens get mixed up? What exactly has happened to them when something changes them? No read no tale. Please read to find out something odd. hope you'll enjoy! please review.!
1. Prolouge

**Okay guys, I got really bored while studying and decided to type a random story from one of my many Twilight stories notebooks. Please don't diss it, its my first time submitting! I hope you like it! Please review!!! ****J**

_**An odd occasion prologue **_

"_I never thought it would come to this."_ Rosalie thought carefully, trying to hide her thoughts about it all from me. Their faces were all filled with horror an confusion. No body was the same anymore, it was very awkward.

"Edward, the real Edward, what do you suggest we do?" 'Carlisle' questioned him. I felt him slowly walk forward from behind me. I could hear everything, every thought, every move, every power associated in the room. I finally got my chance to see what being one of them was like. It was kind of awkward to be there in Edwards, my love for all eternity, body and see him in mine, yet strangely even though he was me he still never ceased to amaze me. I mean he pulled off my body way better than I ever could.

I was a vampire, though not they way I wanted or expected, but I was one. I could not hear what he was thinking however, his-well, my mind was blocked, I understood what he meant now. I have came to understand how he feels and thinks. I was thirsty, but could not quench it. He, well me, smelt so appetizing it was really hard to focus.

"I'm not sure, this is all very new to me, do you think the Volturi, well we can ask them they'll seize the opportunity to use it against us, we just have to wait I suppose." he spoke in his now burdened beautiful voice, it wasn't so beautiful now because now it was influenced by my own.

The roles are switched now and I can understand what Edward meant whenever he told me that its hard not to hear what people are really thinking about. I stared down at my beautiful marble-like hands and wondered how I could get myself out of this one, I was beautiful, I was him. But how could that be possible.

"Bella?" he called to me, I know that voice anywhere I mean, I was mine.

I turned to face my very own existence and thought of how odd it was to be standing before myself. "are you alright? I understand that you are probably feeling a little awkward right now like I am but please don't panic ok? I still love you no matter what." He called to me.

"I love you too Edward." it sounded so weird, it felt wrong, I was speaking with his beautiful voice, someone like me didn't deserve to have that ability.

I took a deep breath and sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Sorry so short, I didn't have time to write more, I'm loaded with studies, I'll try to update later! I hope you like what I'm doing with this, I'm trying it out. I give all credit to where it is due. Stephanie Meyer, the creator of all the characters explicated in the following story. No plagiarism or breaking copyrights, just expressing my love the best way I know how, writing stories and dreaming about Edward, who don't lets face it. Lol Anyways. Thanks! ****J**** Kudos to all who review. I'll try to submit the first chapter tomorrow if I can so you guys can get a better feel of the story.! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1 Surprise!

**Sorry for taking so long to update, i've been uber busy with the holidays. gomen nasai! I'll try to update quicker!**

**I would like to give a big thanks to my reviewers and story adds. I love you guys soo much! anyways, I'm glad to have so followers. well heres what you've been waiting for. The first chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and the good stuff is still yet to come so patience my dear friends.**

Chapter 1. Suprise

Thing's can't possibly get any better, I have Edward, what more is there to ever want? I continued to stare at myself in my bathroom mirror, Alice was playing dress up again and as usual I was her "human/guinea pig". I marveled at how Alice's handiwork managed to make me feel more _perfect_. I'm not as beautiful as Edward or any of his family, but I wasn't exactly a complete waste of expensive cosmetics. Alice definitely went way over board buying what seemed to be the whole stores hair supplies and makeup items. A product of one of Alice's infamous shopping trips.

"Bella, we gotta hurry and put you dress on! Edward's already downstairs waiting for you! I can't wait to see his face when he sees you, oh wait I already have!" Alice squealed like a three year old child at the candy store. "I hope he don't decide to spoil the fun and take advantage of my mind to see you, _no peaking Edward._" She spoke in the lowest voice that my less sensitive ears could detect. I could almost hear him grumble at her as she probably sent him images of her and Jasper to fill his mind, poor baby. She finished up my hair and whisked me to my bedroom and before I could blink handed me this long royal blue dress to slip on, Edwards favorite color on me. I almost blushed at the thought.

"Alice, were exactly are we going that requires me to get all dressed up? I thought you said we were just going to dinner?" I questioned her, her butterscotch eyes turned bright.

"I can't tell you, Edward won't let me, besides, it's a surprise!" she whispered excitedly. I groaned, _surprises,_ sounded like a dirty word in my mind. Oh how I hated them. But I promised him I wouldn't complain. Charlie was away at Billy's for some fishing trip and I had the whole house to myself

I quickly slid the dress in and put on the finishing touches Alice jumped and clapped her hands. She took me to the stairs, there, Edward waited for me. I was taken aback by how inhumanly beautiful he was. But this was nothing new. I almost ran downstairs excited to see him and slipped and almost fell but was caught by his strong arms. He was beautiful in a black tux and white undershirt. He laughed quietly.

"Silly Bella, Alice was right; I can't see how you could ever be anymore beautiful." He murmured into my hair as he pulled me into a swift hug. He put me down on the floor where I was in the coop of his arm. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, his cool sweet breath intoxicating me as usual.

"Shall we be off then?" He asked in his eloquent tone and grabbed my hand. "Where exactly are we going Edward? You know I don't like surprises." I asked when we got in the Volvo. He smirked. "Now, now my lady you must be patient, you will find out soon enough." He joked in an old English accent. We laughed for a moment. "Fine, we'll leave it at that." I finished.

This time his speeding didn't bother me, this time I simply stared out the window at the fast moving trees and thought to myself. I really did need to tell him, but I simply couldn't, it's impossible, I continued to think. I was brought out of my daze as I felt the car slow down.

"Are you alright? What are you thinking about?" he asked holding my hand in his as his golden eyes fumed with a sense of curiosity. I began to blush and turned to window.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you, your perfect in everyway." I lied but amazingly I pulled it off well he believed it. He smiled and turned back to the road.

"You never cease to amaze me Isabella Marie Swan." We turned into a parking lot that I have never seen before, I tried to see if I could make out were we were but it was to dark and there was not lights to illuminate the area so my human eyes failed me. He smiled again and took my hand and kissed it. "Here we are." He let go of my hand held the door open for me before I could question. He took my hand and we walked toward a large building.

"Where is here?" I turned to him. He opened the doors and light flooded around us.

Oh, My, God.

"Surprise Bella!" he whispered in my ear a fraction of a second before the cheering started.

"Surprise!" they all shouted. I was in a old building that I thought was abandoned in town. It was now full of beautiful bows and decorations. The building was huge, definitely old warehouse material. Everything was so beautiful. My friends, Jessica, Angela, they were all there, good thing Mike wasn't though that could be a problem. All the Cullen's of course and, my father, mother and phil?

"Edward, why, all this?" I asked completely confused. He smiled and kissed me. Then got this utterly confused look on his face.

"I figured you would have figured this out by now." He held back laughter. I thought for a moment. Completely oblivious. What was all this? It's not my-Oh My God.

It was my birthday. How could time have slipped by that quick?

"Bella are you alright?" he was looked at me worriedly.

"Edward, I told you, not to, do, anything for my birthday." My voice failed me, I was dizzy headed.

"Bella, Isabella Marie Swan." He murmured. I looked at him as he got down on one knee. Oh my god.

"Edward. I-" he cut me off.

"Bella, I know you said you were going to marry me that day I proposed to you, but I wanted to do this as formal as I possibly could, to be one last human action.-for my sake- before, I end your life."

I started to say something but I couldn't find the words.

"Bella, Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me?"

**Sorry about this chapter being a little different, i wanted to make this like a real book so I sat up the story line plus gave those who wanted it a little fluff(I know I wanted it:)), please stick with me, its gonna get better. In the next chapter things start to heat up as far as it's intro's concern. Thanks for reading and please review:)**


End file.
